Of the Invocation of The Four Gates from the world between the spheres
Invocation of the North Gate Thee I invoke, Silver Hunter from the Sacred City of UR! Thee I call forth to guard this North Place of the Most Holy Mandal against the vicious warriors of Flame from the Principalities Of DRA! Be thou most vigilant against the UTUKKI of TIAMAT The Oppressors of ISHNIGARRAB The Throne of AZAG-THOTH! Draw Thy bow before the fiends of ABSU Loose Thy arrow at the hordes of Dark Angels that beset the beloved of ARRA on all sides and in all places. Be watchful, Lord of the North Ways. Remember us, King of our Homeland, Victor of Every War and Conqueror over Every Adversary. See our Lights and hear our Heralds, and do not forsake us. Spirit of the North, Remember! Invocation of the Eastern Gate Thee I invoke, Mistress of the Rising Star. Queen of Magick, of the Mountains of MASHU! Thee I call forth this day to guard this Most Holy mandal against the Seven Ensnarers, the Seven Liers-In-Wait, the evil Maskim, the Evil Lords! Thee I Summon, Queen of the Eastern Ways, that thou mayest protect me from the Eye of Death, and the evil rays of the ENDUKUGGA and NINDUKUGGA! Be watchful, Queen of the Eastern Ways, and Remember! Spirit of the East, Remember! Invocation of the Southern Gate Thee I invoke, Angel, Guardian against the URULU Dread City of Death, Gate of No Return! Do Thou stand at my side! In the Names of the most Mighty Hosts of MARDUK and ENKI, Lords of the Elder Race, the ARRA, do Thou stand firm Behind me! Against PAZUZU and HUMWAVA, Fiends of the Southwest Winds, do Thou stand form! Against the Lords of the Abominations, do Thou stand form! Be Thou the Eyes behind me, The Sword behind me, The Spear behind me, The Armour behind me. Be watchful, Spirit of the Southern Ways, and Remember! Spirit of the South, Remember! The Invocation of the Western Gate Thee I invoke, Spirit of the Land of MER MARTU! Thee I invoke, Angel of the Sunset! From the Unknown God, protect me! From the Unknown Demon, protect me! From the Unknown Enemy, protect me! From the Unknown Sorcery, protect me! < Br> From the Waters of KUTULU, protect me! From the Wrath of ERESHKIGAL, protect me! From the Swords of KINGU, protect me! From the Baneful Look, the Baneful Word, the Baneful Name, the Baneful Number, the Baneful Shape, protect me! Be watchful, Spirit of the Western Ways, and Remember! Spirit of the West Gate, Remember! The Invocation of the Four Gates MER SIDI! MER KURRA! MER URULU! MER MARTU! ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA! ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA! UTUK XUL, TA ARDATA! KUTULU, TA ATTALAKLA! AZAG-THOTH, TA KALLA! IA ANU! IA ENLIL! IA NNGI! ZABAO! Here follows several particular invocations, for summoning various Powers and Spirits. There may be Words of Necromantic Art, by which it is desirous to speak with the Phantom of someone dead, and perhaps dwelling in ABSU, and thereby a servant of ERESHKIGAL, in which case the Preliminary Invocation that follows is to be used, which is the Invocation used by the Queen of Life, INANNA, at the time of her Descent into that Kingdom of Woe. It is no less then the Opening of the Gate of Ganzir, that leads to the Seven Steps into the frightful Pit. Therefore, do not be alarmed at the sights and sounds that will issue forth from that Opening, for they will be the wails and laments of the Shades that are chained therein, and the shrieking of the Mad God on the Throne of Darkness.